Burning Passion (Warrenville)/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: Samuel!?! No it can't be, you killed Bonnie Neoclassical? Samuel: What are you talking about, I'm on your side guys! Vincent: Even if you are we have evidence you did it, you tried to revive the victim, but it didn't work did it? Samuel: If you're talking about my first aid kit, I already told you I had to use most of it to help the victims of the fire. Vincent: You can't lie to us Samuel, you know we're right! You left traces of your ration biscuits on his glasses which you threw into the fire! Samuel: I- I'm... Isabel: Samuel please, we have your bruise ointment on that gas can. Don't make this any harder than it needs to. Samuel: What? I thought that got burned! Samuel: ...... Samuel: I... I'M SORRY!!!! Isabel: Samuel, please, be honest. What happened? Samuel: I knew what he was up to, he was hurting thousands of people! Vincent: Wait, you knew he was an arsonist for the market? Samuel: I suspected he was when I was investigating with Cayden, but I was sure the minute I saw him set the academy on fire! Samuel: I went over to arrest him, but he resisted! I asked him why and... Samuel: And he was insane! He said when he went back home a few months ago, he said he saw things... Vincent: What things? Samuel: The fabric of time tearing apart at the seams, people from all sorts of timelines in the same place, the police had been missing for a long time, I don't know what he meant. Samuel: I just couldn't take it anymore and I wanted him to stop hurting people, so I went up to him and... and... Samuel (crying): ...... Isabel: You hit him with your pistol, didn't you? Samuel: I didn't think I had so much strength, I just wanted to stop him, but I killed him... Isabel: Then why did you lie to us, and why hide your involvement? Samuel: Because we're in the middle of a war with the black market! I know you guys need as many people on your side as possible, especially after Cloe's betrayal. Samuel: I knew that if I confessed I'd have to pay for it with time in prison, and I'm prepared to do it. Samuel: But I wanted to stay out here, at least until the market is no more. I'd be more use to the people on the outside fighting the good fight, I just want to help everyone! Isabel: You should've controlled yourself Samuel, you may have helped us and did good, but you can't afford to keep these kinds of secrets. Vincent: I'm sorry we have to do this Samuel, but for committing murder and concealing it you're under arrest. Samuel: I know, I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have disappointed you... Judge Blackwell: Well, I'm glad to finally be back in the judge's bench, though I wish it wasn't for such a sad trial. Samuel: I understand Your Honor, I'm sorry. Judge Blackwell: Samuel Woods, you've been an asset to us in our fight against the black market. Judge Blackwell: But here you stand accused of the murder of Bonnie Neoclassical, I understand you tried to arrest him? Samuel: Yes Your Honor, but he wouldn't go quietly. I was trying to knock him out, but I... I killed him! Samuel: I know what I did was wrong, but I wanted to be helpful to everyone! That's why I hid what happened and lied, I'd be more use to everyone if I was helping them! Judge Blackwell: I don't want to be stern with you Mr. Woods, but I'll tell you this. Judge Blackwell: A good man needs to admit when they've made a mistake, no matter how bad it was. Judge Blackwell: In your plight, you've made the mistake of lying to the very people you work with and want to help, and by doing that you've made this crime worse than it was. Samuel: I know, I just... I just didn't want them to die. I felt like if I went to prison, they'd end up dying, and I could've done something to save them! Samuel: I was just scared, I didn't want to lose my friends!!! Samuel (crying): ....... Judge Blackwell: Well, I think I may as well give my final words and sentence here. Though what you have done may end up saving lives, we cannot excuse the death of one by another's hands, let alone one you tried to hide. Judge Blackwell: Given the circumstances of the crime Samuel Woods, I'm sentencing you to spend the next year in prison. If we weren't at war right now, it wouldn't be so short. Judge Blackwell: That, and I don't feel right sentencing someone who's been an asset to our efforts to a long stay in prison when this whole thing was the result of your personal fears of losing the ones you hold dear. Judge Blackwell: I'm sorry it has to be this way Mr. Woods. Samuel: No, I understand. This was my fault, and I deserve to pay for this. And I know they won't forgive me- Cayden: Samuel! Its alright! Samuel: Huh? Lydia: Cayden's right Sam, we know you didn't mean to, you were scared out of your mind. Lydia: We don't hate you for this, and we know you're prepared to face the consequences! You're better than any other man or woman I've seen on the stand! Samuel: R-Really? Cayden: We'll wait for you Sam! You're always welcome to join back up with us if this war continues! Isabel: And you'll still be welcome with us if you want. Samuel: E-Everyone... Samuel: *sniff* Thank you guys, so much. It means a lot to know that you all care. Samuel: Goodbye everyone, especially you . And please, make sure the market ends, for everyone's sake. Lydia: We promise, see you in a year buddy. Cayden: You'll always be my partner Sam! And my best friend! Isabel: Dang, I was honestly hoping Toto Goodwin was responsible for this. I can't think of a sadder case to be honest. Vincent: Poor Samuel just wanted to help, the guy ended up killing someone on accident, and out of fear of losing us he hid everything just so he could be here. Vincent: Man, poor Samuel, I hope this won't affect his life when he gets out. The guy deserves another chance. Isabel: Well like I said, I'm willing to welcome him to the police with open arms if he wants. The man certainly has the drive to help save others. Vincent: No kidding... Vincent: But enough moping around, I think we have an obligation to our friend to complete, don't we? Isabel: We do, Samuel's counting on us to put an end to the black market! So its time we give it everything we've got! Isabel: Let's do this one for Samuel!!! Vincent: Agreed, onward to victory! Brightest Day (5/8) Category:Dialogues